


Home

by SilenceAndSound



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breakup, M/M, Makeup, One Shot, it is terrible, larry - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceAndSound/pseuds/SilenceAndSound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to go home. </p>
<p>Louis is his home.</p>
<p>Louis is not there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was written some time ago at like 1 AM. Looking back on it now, I'm not sure if I should laugh or cry at how bad it is. I decided to post it anyway. You can laugh and cry with me.

_Three years. Three long painful years. You could say I'm pathetic for pining after someone who left me three years ago. Cheated on even. If that doesn't scream "GO AWAY, I DON'T WANT YOU!" I don't know what else does._

Dragging myself out of bed I started getting ready for a day of recording. The fans call the new album "Replica-of-Four" just because it is apparently full of Larry everything. It's actually called Home. And it actually is full of Larry everything. 

A phone call disturbs me from my zombie like teeth brushing. 

"Hello?"

"Mate, how you holding up?" Zayn's voice fills me ears and I sigh with relief. It could have been Louis. 

"Other than the fact it was three years ago today? Fine."

"Just don't do anything stupid today, alright?" He advises cautiously.

"What like ditch the band mid-tour?" I snap, lashing out for no reason, "I'm sorry, that was a stupid thing to say. Oh my god, I'm so sorry Zaynie." 

"It's fine. I get it. What I'm saying is try not to drag him down to the bottom of the ocean when he pisses you off."

"I'll leave that to you then?"

"Harry,"

"Okay, okay, I won't. I'll be a perfect, polite little boy with curls and dimples." 

~~~O~~~

18 is a crowd pleaser so we still play it. 

I don't want to.

Louis makes his point clear. It's cold. Emotionless. Unloving. Unforgiving. Hateful. 

I stopped listening to his part after a while. Otherwise I get consumed by emotions and I have to make a visual effort to keep them in check. 

 

After the show is always the same, awkward routine. 

Liam tries to fix whatever happened on stage.

Louis just leaves.

Niall runs after him.

I leave.

Zayn isn't even there anymore. 

 

Tonight is different. 

Liam glares and Louis.

Louis glares at Niall.

Niall glares at Liam.

I stand bamboozled. 

 

"Louis?" Liam states coolly, "I do believe you have something to say."

 

I'm still confused. Perhaps more.

 

"Liam he didn't even realise, you're just going to-" Niall gets cut off by Louis saying: "No, I'll say it."

"Say what? What am I missing?" I question.

"See-" Niall starts again.

"I'm sorry for changing the lyrics in 18." Louis says flatly. 

 

Wait what?

 

"Come again?" 

 

My mind's whirring. When had he changed them? What had he changed them to?

 

"The lyrics. In 18. I was told to apologise." He shoots daggers at Liam. 

"What were they?"

"You know what, he doesn't need to know. This is enough."

"Niall, he has the right to know."

"SHUT UP," I scream. Then slightly calmer, "What. Were. They?" 

"I never loved you when I was 18. Long before you knew what I think. I never did and never will."

 

I couldn't help the tears. 

 

"SERIOUSLY LIAM?!" Niall explodes.

 

~~~O~~~

He never did. He never did. He never did. He never did love me. Everything was just one big  _lie._

 

"Eight years," The boys heads shoot up as I burst into the room. "Eight fucking years."

"Excuse me?" Louis says.

"I spent eight years loving you. Every bit of you. Soft brown hair, crystal eyes, crinkles formed from laughter, sweet lips, tiny torso, toned chest and arms, little legs. Even the assholey bits I managed to love. And you're telling me, five of those precious years, was just one big old lie."

"Harry-"

"No Louis. I gave everything. You gave nothing. Do you seriously expect me to not say anything? Because it hurts. Everyday it hurts. I've had 1095 days of waking up in a cold bed. Of seeing you with  _her._ Of cool indifference towards my feelings. I can't do it Louis. I can't. Not anymore. I miss you Loubear. Your voice. Your smile. Hell, your need for attention." 

 

I somehow ended up crying.

 

"I want to go home. And you're my home." I whisper brokenly.

 

Strong arms embrace me. 

The smell that fills me is familiar. 

Home.

There, in Louis arms, everything was forgotten, everything was alright.

Because I was home. 


End file.
